


Who'd Have Known.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:How about one about erica and frankys wedding day maybe and about franky proposing to erica and erica not used to her being so romantic or sonething? </p>
<p>At the same time I had a wedding prompt, so I just combined the two :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Known.

It wasn’t the first time Erica had stood in front of a mirror in a wedding dress. At least this time, even though she was nervous and shaking, she knew she was doing the right thing. There was none of the doubt or the fear that there had been with Mark. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground; she didn’t feel like running away.  
“Hey, you,” Franky’s head popped through the curtain.  
Erica sighed, “You just couldn’t do tradition, could you? You know I’m not meant to see you before…”  
Franky bit down on her bottom lip, moving into the room, “I know, I’m sorry. I did the whole not sleeping with you last night thing; I missed you, okay?”  
Erica smiled and gave in, pulling Franky closer, “I missed you too,” she murmured.  
“How are the feet? Warm?” Franky asked.  
“Warm and firmly planted, I can’t wait to be your wife… til death do us part,” Erica said.  
“Mm, death will have to make it’s way through me first,” Franky said, smirking but her eyes full of the same tenderness that Erica would never forget…

* * *

  
“Can I open my eyes yet?” Erica pleaded, stepping forward cautiously.  
Franky shook her head pointlessly, “No, not yet, nearly,” she held Erica’s hand, leading her forward.  
She took a deep breath and gingerly took the blindfold off Erica.  
“Franky,” she breathed; she’d known they were in the gardens, the mixed scent of the different plants leaving a strong sillage that both women still associated with their first date at this spot. But this was different than their anniversary picnics. Franky had set up flowers and candles on a rug on the ground, but it was the arrangement of the candles spelling out ‘marry me’ that had Erica’s stomach doing multiple flips. And besides that was a hot air balloon.  
“I know you’re scared but – “ Franky started.  
Erica crashed her lips into Franky’s, slinging a hand around her neck and pulling her closer, “Yes,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
“You said I wasn’t romantic enough,” Franky whispered, “Is this enough?”  
Erica laughed, “I knew you had it in you,” she mumbled, “This must have cost you a fortune,” she gestured towards the balloon.  
Franky shrugged, “You always said you wanted to, you were just too scared. I kind of thought it was appropriate,” she smiled slyly, “Plus that’s not all.”  
Erica looked at her, “What do you mean?”  
Franky put a hand on Erica’s waist, “It’s going to take us up to the peninsula, I finally booked that winery tour you’ve been talking about for months.”  
Erica pushed her away, “As if you have,” she pulled her back hurriedly, “I love you, Franky.”  
Franky bit her bottom lip down, trying to measure Erica’s reactions with her eyes nervously, she licked her lips.  
Erica watched her and giggled, “It’s perfect, Franky,” she assured the younger woman, “Thank you,” she placed her lips on Franky’s cheek and pressed her face into the other woman’s.  
“You’re meant to be happy,” Franky pulled away, feeling the tears coming out of Erica’s eyes.  
“I am,” she sniffed, “Beyond happy. You have made me so happy, you’re so sweet and beautiful and I can’t wait to be your wife.”

* * *

 

Erica had shooed Franky out while she had her traditional times with her bridesmaids.  
“Franky,” a booming voice sounded from behind her.  
Franky turned and grinned, “Booms, you made it,” she gave the other woman a high five and a quick hug.  
“Course, couldn’t miss you hitching with the gov, could I?” she smiled.  
“You scrub up well,” Franky smiled; she was thrilled that Boomer had turned up, she didn’t exactly have anyone here to support her and Erica had a lot of friends and family. Well, it was a small wedding but to Franky’s none, Erica’s friends seemed numerous.  
Boomer laughed, “So do you aye? Never seen you in a dress. Knew you’d bag her after Wentworth.”  
Franky laughed, shrugging and shifting uncomfortably, “You know I go after what I want.”  
Boomer nodded, “I should go sit, good luck,” she waggled her eyebrows.  
Franky hit her on the shoulder, “Thanks, Booms.”

Franky had to remind herself to actually listen to what the celebrant was saying, you were meant to listen, right? All she wanted to do was stare at Erica, in that dress, holding her hands, saying her own set of vows, gazing into her eyes. Franky swallowed hard; okay, now she knew why Erica had cried when she was happy as she felt the lump grow in her throat, she swallowed it to say her own vows that she spent months writing, she could feel herself shaking; she couldn’t believe she was so nervous marrying the woman she loved.  
And classic, Franky style she pounced on Erica before the celebrant had the words ‘you may kiss the bride’ out and laid it on her passionately, pulling away, “I love you so much,” she whispered.  
Erica wiped her own eyes before she wiped Franky’s, “You’re meant to be happy,” she joked, sniffing.  
“I’m so happy, Erica,” Franky said as they lent forehead to forehead, some whistles and cheering from the crowd reminding them they had an audience.

  
The low key reception was spent with Franky and Erica pretty much in their own little world, occasionally coming up for air to thank everyone for coming and the congratulations from people stopping by their table. They spent the night whispering to one another and giggling; the perfect portrait. Erica kissed Franky on the cheek and pulled her out of the chair as they shared their first dance as a married couple, staring at each other as though nothing else existed. Franky dipped her head and put her ear to Erica’s chest, listening to her heart beat for a moment, before biting her lip and kissing her now-wife on the lips as the two shared that same smile they’d be sharing for years, but now as something so much more.


End file.
